Dark Hours: A Vampire PPGZ FanFic
by IcebatofValikinRRBZ8
Summary: My First Vampire Fanfic. Involves all teams and original color ships. The boys are Strigoi's taken by the Vampire Queen: Cresta, The boys are seeking out their mates...will they succeed...or burn in defeat? Will the girls burn in evil? Or will they shine like the Heroes they are? OC's Included and other characters from other Anime. Read And Review!
1. Chapter 1

**My first vampire fanfic everyone! :D Hope you enjoy it!**

**Dark Hours Of The Moonlight. Chapter 1: Introduction.**

* * *

6 Boys were sleeping in their beds. The huge room they had gave them 6 small beds that they can sleep in. The door creaks open...and a women enters their room. "Wake up." She said to them. A blonde boy wakes up first and sees the women. "Hello Boomer...wake your brother and friends up...we must talk." The women said and leaves the room.

Boomer, the blonde boy nods and gets out of his bed and wakes the rest up. They come downstairs and see the women sitting in a chair and a couch for the boys to sit in.

"So why did you wake up this early?" A red head asks.

"Well my children...it is important...and It will help you in the future." The women said. The 6 boys sit. "Now...you were born 8 years ago by Mojo and ShadeMan...from the DNA of 6 girls...they were 7 years old...and you boys were 8 years old...and now you are 16 and read to renter New Townsvile...ACDC Town is no more...it is destroyed by me...so now you must be wondering...what are you?"

"Yes mam...what are we?...are we monsters?" The red head asks.

"No...but you are a vampire...and I am the Queen...Cresta." She stands up and walks around the boys. "You boys are not only just ordinary vampires...you are Strigois with the powers to shapeshift, invisibility, speed and strength. You can't be in the sunlight...but I will make sure you can." Cresta says a spell and the 6 boys get hit with a yellow light into their bodies and brain. "You now can go in the sunlight as Strigois you are."

"Thanks mama." Boomer smiled.

"Now...I want you to seek out your mates...do you recall these 6 girls that you met 8 years ago?" Cresta asks showing the PPGZ and MPGZ on a picture.

"Very little." A raven head boy said.

"Well...do you want them as your mates...my evil children?" Cresta asks.

The boys look at each other and smirk. "We will make them ours mother." The red head said.

"Good...Brick I want you and your brother Chaud to make sure the group only hunts at night time...I don't want you all to hunt during the day...you will expose yourself. Do you understand me?"

"Yes mother." Chaud said.

"Ah so I see you got them ready?" Mojo asks.

"Hi Mojo." Brick waves.

"Hi." Mojo waves back.

"Now my children we will be moving to New Townsville, now get plenty of rest." Cresta said. The boys go back to their room and sleep. "I'm sure they will do fine Mojo." Cresta smiled.

"They better." ShadeMan said. ShadeMan has a crush on Cresta. Cresta was not interested in a relationship with ShadeMan. Thought she would joke around with him. ShadeMan tries and tries to get Cresta...and he will not give up.

"Let's rest as well...we have a big day tomorrow." Cresta said and goes to her room and Mojo goes back home and ShadeMan as well. The boys dream about their mates.

* * *

***ACDC TOWN WAS DESTROYED BY HIM AND BASS* The people their have moved to New Townsvile.* The Next Day.***

"Well girls it's great to be here with you all." Iris said.

"Sure is." Blossom replied.

"Yup. And nothing will ruin our school year. Not even Himeko and Yai." Buttercup said sipping her soda.

"I hope so." Bubbles said.

"Yea...it would be very bad for us." Said Maylu.

"Come on girls...time for class." Blossom said and the group heads back to class. Ms. Keane gave the class a test to do.

"Ok class...I hope you do well on this test." She said. Buttercup gets her pencil and writes on the test. After the class was done they turned the papers into Ms Keane on her desk and waited while she grades them. "Ok class...I have the grades finalized...and I am not happy...about half of the class failed." Ms Keane gives back the papers and gives Buttercup and she made a 50. Bubbles made a 84. Blossom and Iris made a 100, Sonia made a 52, Randy made a 70, Maylu made a 86, Natsuki made a 95 and Ben, Himeko, Yai and Lillis made a 40.

"YAY I PASSED!" Blossom said. "I hope my little sister passed her test."

"Hey Blossom...nice job." Natsuki said.

"THANK YOU NATSUKI-KUN!" Momoko yelled out and had hearts in her eyes. She had a crush on Natsuki.

"What is it with you and that guy?" Buttercup asks, rolling her eyes.

"He is so hot!" Blossom exclaimed.

"Whatever." Buttercup rolls her eyes.

"Uh Blossom...what if he doesn't like you back?" Bubbles asks.

"Well...that won't happen...because he will like me...I'm the smartest in this class anyways." Blossom said flipping her hair.

"Ahem." Iris gets Blossom's attention.

"I mean I'm one out of 2 of the smartest in this class...but Iris doesn't have a crush on anyone right?" Blossom chuckles nervously.

"Nope...I do not." Iris said calmly.

"Welcome to the group with no crushes." Kaoru said and pats her shoulder. "Alright...let's just hope things work out for this school year." Kaoru stretches and yawns. The day passes by and the school bell rings. It was the end of the school day and Kaoru rides her skateboard while Sonia rides a scooter. They race each other home leaving Iris and Blossom to go to the candy shop and Bubbles and Maylu head out shopping.

Cresta steps out of the ocean waters at New Townsvile Bay. She looks at the place and walks. She closes her eyes the wind howls in the woods and in the city. Cresta looks at the sun is not burned. She hides her fangs as she does not one anyone knowing she's a vampire. The boys follow in with her and sign up for school for tommorow.

"Once you boys find your mates...make sure you get to know them...and then...they will be yours." Cresta said.

"Yes mother." The boys all reply and bow to her.

"Good." Cresta leaves and the boys were on their own to seek their mates...and once that happened...it will bring them to greatness...an evil greatness...could anyone stop the Strigoi's?

Cresta enters back in her home.

"I think they will do well my lord." Cresta said to someone via portal.

"If they fail...you are dead...do you understand me?" The mysterious being warned.

"I know...I promise...they will not fail." Cresta said.

"You better be right." It said and the portal closes. Cresta sits in her throne chair and closes her eyes and rests.

* * *

**A/N: If you got ides for the greens chapter next...let me know Via: Review or PM.**

**The greens are in next chapter. ****Buttercup, Sonia, Geo, Butch.**


	2. Chapter 2

**The Greens A**re In This Chapter: ****Buttercup, Sonia, Geo, Butch.****

**Dark Hours Of The Moonlight Chapter 2: Green Focus.**

* * *

The girls decided to race to the skate park instead. Sonia went home first so she could get her skateboard. Sure Sonia wasn't much at all a tomboy like her best friend Buttercup. But she started to like it more...it just seemed to interest Sonia. Sonia drops off her school bag and she meets with Buttercup to the skate park. They skate with other people and two boys show up with no skate board.

"Are you sure this is the place to find our mates?" Geo asked his brother.

"I don't know...but it's a start." Butch said. Butch sees a girl. "She looks familiar." He said to himself.

"And that one does also." Geo said pointing to a girl with violet hair color and green eyes.

"Let's go say hi." Butch said and they both walk up to the girls. They stop their skating.

"Hi." Sonia waves at them.

"Hello." Geo smirks and waves back. Sonia raises an eyebrow at Geo, he smirked...and she could have sworn she has seen that look somewhere before.

"So are you two girls, skating like pros?" Butch asked.

"Ummm...no but we skate for fun...we're not trying to be like the pros out their." Buttercup said.

"Oh...well why don't you show me your skills?" Butch asked smirking.

"What's with the smirk?" Buttercup asks raising an eyebrow, wondering if she seen that smirk somewhere before.

"What are you talking about?" Butch acts like he didn't do anything...but he sure did know what he was doing.

"Never mind...let's show these guys our skills." Buttercup said to Sonia, and they skate for 10 minutes doing some tricks. Butch and Geo nod in agreement...the last time they met with these girls was when they were bulling a boy and a girl outside of the skate park and the two girls happen to be their and stop them. They knew they were the ones they are searching for. Buttercup and Sonia; however...they don't remember the boys at all. After the girls finish. The boys clap.

"Nice skate skills." Butch said.

"Thanks." Buttercup said.

"So what's your names?" Sonia asks.

Cresta gave the boys fake names to use for school. "I'm Subaru." Geo said.

"I'm Taresh." Butch said.

"Oh, I'm Buttercup Matsubara." The Ravenette said.

"I'm Sonia Strumm." The Violenette said.

"Nice to meet you." Butch said and sticking a finger in his nose. Sonia and Buttercup had a tear drop **(Anime Style.)**

"That's disgusting...and not appropriate with people around you." Buttercup said.

"Whatever." Taresh said and walks off with his brother Subaru. Buttercup and Sonia talked how they looked familiar.

"I'm telling you...we met them before...but when?" Buttercup asks.

"I don't know. But they are gross and pervs. You saw how they looked at our butts when we skated." Sonia said.

"Oh yea...next time we see them...we beat them." Buttercup said popping her knuckles. Sonia nods in agreement. They went to go get some drinks and decided to hang out more. Hoping that the boys won't see them, they drink behind a bucket of flowers from Annie's shop. Annie served them their drinks and Sonia pays.

"I know who he is Sonia...it's Butch. The Rowdy Ruff Boy. I haven't seen him for such a long time." Buttercup said and sips her soda.

"I know who the other one is too. It's Geo. His brother." Sonia said.

"Oh great...I wonder what they are doing back." Buttercup signs in annoyance.

"If their back, then that means the others are too." Sonia said.

"We're gonna have to let the others know...and we shall tommorow." Buttercup said and finishes her drink.

"I hope they don't remember us."

"They probably don't remember...which is good for us...so let's try not to let ourselves get known to them again...and we shall be careful what we say around them. No one knows we are heroes, only our parents, Professor, Ken and Peach and Rush and Lord Wily. Including Ribbita, Higsby, Ms Bellum and Mayor." Buttercup said.

"Yup, got that right."

"I just hope those boys will not be at our school tomorrow...or so help me...I'm going to break something." Buttercup and grinds her teeth and growls.

"Me too...they better not bother us." Sonia said.

"I'm sure they will Sonia...I'm sure they will." Buttercup sees them and hides just under the bushes with Sonia.

"You think they looking for us?" Sonia asks looking outside and the boys are gone.

"I sure hope not." Buttercup said and her belt started beeping. Buttercup pulls her compact out from her PPGZ belt and it's her mother calling. "Hi mom."

"Buttercup, when are you getting home dear?" Bolly asked.

"I'm getting home soon mom, just hanging out with Sonia." Buttercup said.

"Ok, just don't be late for dinner." Bolly said and hangs up. Buttercup gets up from the hiding place she and Sonia were and she places her compact back on her PPGZ belt and Sonia throws away the drinks that they finished.

"Ok...where to?" Sonia asks.

"I was thinking getting some sports stuff." Buttercup said. "You know, when we work out on the weekends at the gym at the school."

"Oh yea, that's a good idea." Sonia said and the girls leave and head out to a sports shop only to see Taresh and Subaru.

"Oh shit." Buttercup cussed.

"I thought they were gone." Sonia said.

"Don't look at them." Buttercup said and moves quickly pass the boys with Sonia following behind her. The boys were looking at sports balls. The girls quickly leave as they don't want to be spotted.

Taresh runs out and Subaru does also, they look for their mates and they don't see them. "We will get them...one way or another." Taresh said and his glow green and Subaru eyes also glow green. They were angry and walk off. They went back home.

* * *

***The Blues Are Next***


	3. Chapter 3

**The Blues A**re In This Chapter: Bubbles, Maylu, Lan and Boomer.****  
****

**Dark Hours Of The Moonlight Chapter 3: Blue Times**

* * *

The two besties: Bubbles and Maylu went to go shopping for some clothes. They find cute dresses and get them. They look at shoes.

"Oh my gosh Maylu. These shoes look so nice! I got to get these." Bubbles said in happiness. Maylu looks at them.

"Yea, they are nice Bubbles." Maylu said with a smile. Bubbles grabs them and Maylu picks out her own shoes.

"Excuse us miss...do know if they sell jackets here?" A boy asks. Maylu turns around and sees the teen.

"Uhhhhh...yea they sell them over their." Maylu points to the jacket section of the store.

"Thank you." The teen boy said. He had brown hair.

"Who are you?" Bubbles asks.

"My name is Netto." Netto said, he had blue eyes that were dark and brown hair. Another boy is with him, he also had dark blue eyes. But blonde hair.

"I'm Elji" Elji said.

"Hi, I'm Bubbles." Bubbles shakes their hands.

"I'm Maylu." Maylu shakes their hands as well.

Netto and Elji nod at each other, they knew these were their mates. "Thank you for letting us know where the jackets are." Elji said and went with Lan to the jacket section.

"Maylu?" Bubbles gets her best friend's attention.

"Yea Bubbles?" She turns to her.

"Have we seen them before?" Bubbles asks.

"I don't think so." Maylu said. "But they do look familiar." Maylu said and looks at them. They look back at them and Maylu insists on leaving already.

"Ok Maylu...we can go now." Bubbles said and she pays for the stuff and they leave the store and head to the park for a little awhile. The boys follow them.

"It's them. I know it's Bubbles." Elji said.

"Well should we get them now?" Netto asks.

"Yes...I think we should." Elji smirked.

"Alright...we shall." Netto said and they both run to the park to look for the girls.

* * *

***At The Park* Little kids were running around and playing in the water fountain and playing with a soccer ball in the grass area. Parents were watching their kids as well.***

"Ok...I'm glad we went shopping together Maylu-Chan." Bubbles said with a smile. She looks at her bag and Maylu does also. "These shoes look so nice. I can't wait to tell the girls." Bubbles smiled.

"Me too. They are going to be jealous." Maylu chuckles. Bubbles gasps. "What is it Bubbles-Chan?"

"It's those boys again...they are stalking us! We got to hide." Bubbles panics and hides behind the bushes with Maylu. She peaks out and sees both of them. "They look so familiar...but who are they?"

"I don't know...but they are being weird...and being stalkers." Maylu answered.

"Where are you girls!?" Elji yelled out.

"Come out! We just want to talk!" Netto yelled out next.

"They are tricking us. Don't be ditsy." Maylu said. Bubbles nods and both girls peek out from their hiding place. The boys were gone. "Ok it's time we make a run for it."

"Hi." Elji said and grabs Bubbles and Netto grabs Maylu. The girls scream. Parents gasps and kids also. Elji was about to reveal himself as a vampire and Netto too. They weren't suppose to bite the girls during the day...but rather back at home. They were about to bite the girls as they kick and scream, A little boy throws the soccer ball and it hits Elji in the head. He drops Bubbles and she kicks Elji in the stomach and Netto lets go of Maylu and she punches Netto in the head. He falls and Elji growls and charges Bubbles. "YOU WILL BE OURS!" He yells out until a boy runs and punches Elji out cold. Netto gets up and sees a boy that kinda looked like Elji.

"Takaaki!" Bubbles yelled out and hugs him. Netto charges Maylu, but another boy punches him out cold. He kinda looked like Netto. He had brown hair and was wearing a yellow shirt with blue pants and brown shoes.

"Tory." Maylu said his name. He helps her up. Takaaki was great friends with Bubbles. She has a crush on him still and was greatly pleased to see him. Tory was friends with Maylu. He had a crush on her and Maylu well, never admitted that she liked Tory back. She secretly likes him; and only Bubbles knows, along with Sonia and Iris. The girls talk to Takaaki and Tory and Elji and Netto get up and are shocked. They thought that they were their boyfriends. But in reality just friends. This angered Elji and Netto and they stormed off. Takaaki and Tory say bye to the girls and they leave.

"I'm so glad they came." Bubbles said.

"Me too." Maylu smiled and they pick up their bags and walk off.

* * *

***With Boomer and Lan meeting with Geo and Butch in an alley.***

"How did it go?" Butch asks Boomer, his team mate.

"Did you find your mates yet?" Geo asks.

"Yes...but they are with someone else." Boomer said and was about to cry.

"Yea...they are with some guys named Tory and Takaaki." Lan said.

"Well what did you do?" Geo asks.

"We tried to bite them early." Boomer said.

"Are you fucking stupid? Oh yea you are." Butch said and glared at Boomer.

"HEY COME ON NOW! WE WERE JUST TRYING TO MAKE OUR MOVES EARLY BEFORE YOU GUYS!" Boomer yells at Butch who now had tick marks on his head.

"Oh so this is a competition now!?" Butch gets in Boomer's face and growls.

"Well we just thought we could get them before you guys." Lan said.

"Mother told us that you're not suppose to expose yourself!" Geo gets in Lan's face now. "You're an idiot!"

"You want to go!?" Boomer yells out and was about to fight his team member.

"I'll kick your stupid ass any day Boomer." Butch said popping his knuckles.

"Look Geo...so what if this is a race?" Lan asks.

"This is not some kind of impression game for our mother...we have one simple task...and you and Boomer will just screw it all up!" Geo shoves Lan down.

"That's it." Lan said and was about to tackle Geo and Boomer was about throw a punch at Butch when their leaders stop them.

"STOP!" Brick ordered. Chaud walks by his brother and crosses his arms. "This is not acceptable."

"This is ridiculous...just look at yourselves...fighting one another...no...this is not how it's suppose to be...and this not a game Boomer and Lan...you need to get that understood...or you will fail." Chaud said with a warning tone in his serious voice.

"We are going to find our mates...and once we do...we are done...we will not make a move on them...we will not make contact with them...and you all shouldn't had done that...they will remeber us...and they will get away from us...which means...we don't get them...so...are you gonna play by Mother's rules...or are you going to break them...and do whatever you want?" Brick crosses his arms and he was very mad at his friends. Chaud was too.

"Look...Boomer and Lan started this." Butch said.

"If you guys can't get it together...I'm afraid...you will nothing...to mother Cresta...do you understand?" Chaud asks.

"Yes." Lan and Boomer said.

"Good...now you guys go home...me and Brick will be right back." Chaud and Brick walk off while Boomer and Lan, Butch and Geo fly off back home to their Mother' castle on an island.


	4. Chapter 4

**The Reds A**re In This Chapter: Brick, Blossom, Iris, Chaud.****  
****

**Dark Hours Of The Moonlight Chapter 4: Red Awaken.**

**Brick's Fake Name: Tanako.**

**Chaud's Fake Name: Enzan.**

* * *

***At The Candy Shop With Blossom and Iris***

"I love sweets so much, all thanks to my mother for passing her sweet tooth down to me...I'm not even sure if I have a favorite sweet food." Blossom thinks and gasps. "WURLY CAKES!" She yelled out. Iris giggles and was reading a comic that Blossom let her borrow. "Do you have a favorite Iris-Chan?" The Power Puff Girl leader asks the Mega Power Girl leader.

"Strawberry Milkshake." Iris said and keeps reading. "And yes I will return this book to you, once I'm done reading it." Iris said.

"Ok...thanks Iris-Chan, you know I do love Strawberry milkshakes here. They are fantastic." Blossom said and eats her wurly cakes from Annie. The candy shop now sells them at the candy store. Annie said yes that they could be sold at the store and even at the mall. Iris gets some strawberry's for herself and for Blossom. "Thanks Iris-Chan." Iris smiles.

"You're welcome." Iris said and sits back down in her chair and continues to read her comic book.

* * *

Brick and Chaud were looking inside from the candy shop's window. They knew that was their mates. "Alright Brick, we found our mates and we made no contact with them." Chaud told his brother.

"Just like mother said to do." Brick smirked and he and his brother head back to the alley, where there teams were waiting.

"Did you find them?" Butch asks his team leader.

"Yea, and we didn't make any contact with them." Chaud said. Brick now looks mad.

"Something that you 4 didn't do." Brick said. "Who told you to make contact with them? I know damn well mother Cresta did not say anything to do with talking to them. You were suppose to look and get out. Not hang around and speak with them."

"Uh yo Brick I mean uh..." Boomer started. "I thought we could speak to them."

"THAT WAS NOT OUR PLAN!" Chaud yells out.

"Hey look the blues started this, aright." Geo said.

"You and Butch went first to look for your mates!" Lan yelled.

"And you thought this whole thing was a damn race to see who can impress mother! Thinking you can just bite the girls that quickly! You could've exposed yourselves!"

"My lord you two are stupid." Butch crosses his arms.

"Hey! It's not our fault we are dumb." Boomer yells out.

Geo and Butch burst out laughing. "You hear that!? They just admitted that they are stupid." Geo said and laughs his butt off with Butch. Brick and Chaud were not amused.

"You know, mother did say if you don't follow orders...you will get hurt." Brick said.

"Say what?" Boomer asks.

"It means that you have to obey our orders...and we must do our mission...we bring the girls home and we bite them, turning them into Strigoi's...then we and our mother and our mates and shall change all the people of New Townsvile...then the world." Brick said.

"The Cresta will be the Queen of this earth...and the Queen of all vampires." Chaud said.

"Oh..." Lan said.

"And if we fail...we die...but if we disobey orders...we get hurt." Brick walks up to Butch and shocks him and takes away some of his Vampire energy. Chaud does the same with Geo. They scream in pain and fall to their knees. The reds stop and the greens pant. The blues were next and they get drained also and they scram as it burns them. Brick and Chaud were now stronger.

"What the hell was that?" Butch asked very mad.

"We just took away some of your energy...and now we have it...so if you want to stay a Vampire...We suggest...you all play by the rules." Brick said and Chaud flies off with his brother and team behind them. Boomer and Butch fly also. They went back home.

* * *

***With The 6 Girls at the lab of Professor Utonium and Lord Wily***

"I'm telling the truth...the Rowdies are back...all 6 of them." Bubbles said.

"Are you sure?" Blossom asked. She didn't see Brick and Iris didn't see Chaud.

"Well I saw Butch." Buttercup said.

"I saw Geo." Said Sonia.

"I saw Lan." Maylu said.

"Well if they truly are back...we better watch ourselves." Iris said.

"And Boomer said to me that 'you are ours'." Bubbles said.

"They better not be trying to get us to love them...cause heck no...I ain't dealing with that stuff." Buttercup said in disgust.

"No way...we have better things to do then find love." Sonia said.

"Well let's hope they don't try too hard." Maylu said.

"Those guys are idiots...thinking they can win our hearts...pfft. Bunch of idiots...all 6 of them!" Buttercup said and crosses her arms. "Boomer and Lan are the more idiots of the group."

"Well whatever the reason for them being back...we probably won't know." Maylu said.

"We can know why they are back...with Lord's and Professor's new invention...we can scan their brains and that should tell us why they are back...and we shall bring them here." Blossom said sounding confident.

"And how do we catch them smarty pants?" Buttercup said, not interested in the plan. Blossom eyes twitch and a tear drop appears on her head **(Anime Style)**

"Uh...I don't know." Buttercup face palms herself and Bubbles signs and Maylu shakes her head. Iris is just calm and is thinking. Sonia was not paying attention.

"Don't worry girls, we will come up with something." Bubbles said.

"We shall." Blossom said.

* * *

***The Girls go home* *With Bubbles at home.***

"Mom! Dad! Grandma! I'm home." Miyako called out.

"Hi Bubbles." Ms G said and hugs her. "How was school deary?"

"It went ok. I went shopping with Maylu today." Bubbles said with a smile on her face, that could brighten the whole house!

"That's good deary." Ms G said.

"So Bubbles, any homework?" Basra asks.

"No mom" Bubbles responded. "Where is dad?"

"He is working right now...he will be back for dinner." Basra said.

"Ok mom." Bubbles said and went to her room and colors a picture in her book.

* * *

***With Buttercup at home.***

"I'm home mom!" Buttercup yells out and her mother was fighting with her dad. In a good way. Training.

"We're in here sweetie!" Bolly said. Buttercup enters the back of the house, and she is speechless. Bolly and Bersto were wrestling and Dai was the referee.

"What is this?" Kaoru asks with a smile on her face.

"We are training. To help fight crime with you." Bersto said.

"Oh...that's fantastic." Kaoru smiled.

"Mhmm." Bolly nods.

"Awesome!" Kaoru yelled with a happy face.

* * *

***With Blossom at home.***

Blossom got home and Kasey was eating her strawberry cake. "KASEY! WHY ARE YOU EATING MY CAKE!" Blossom yells out in anger.

"BLOSSOM! I SAID SHE COULD HAVE IT. SINCE YOU HAD HER CAKE YESTERDAY." Becky said.

"Oh ok." Blossom said and rubs her eyes. She signs and goes to her room and sleeps.


	5. Chapter 5

****School Time for this chapter with Teacher Ms Keane and the annoying rich girls: Himeko and Yai.****

**Dark Hours Of The Moonlight Chapter 5: New School Students.**

* * *

***At School* The girls all meet up.**

"I love sweets so much, all thanks to my mother for passing her sweet tooth down to me...I'm not even sure if I have a favorite sweet food." Blossom thinks and gasps. "WURLY CAKES!" She yelled out. Iris giggles and was reading a comic that Blossom let her borrow. "Do you have a favorite Iris-Chan?" The Power Puff Girl leader asks the Mega Power Girl leader.

"Morning Blossom!" Bubbles yells out and hugs her friend. Buttercup walks to them and says hello.

"How did you sleep last night?" Blossom asked.

"Not so good." Buttercup yawns. The other girls make their way.

"Their's our best friends!" Bubbles jumped happily and ran to Maylu and hugs her. Sonia went to Buttercup and asked her how she slept. Iris walks to Blossom and she gives her the comic book back.

"Thanks Iris." Blossom smiles.

"Welcome." Iris said and smiles back at her best friend.

"Not good at all Sonia." Buttercup said and yawns again. The girls head to school for the day, unaware that they would be receiving new class mates. The 6 girls take their seats along with the bratty no good selfish Himeko and her best friend Yai. Two others make their way to class and after 8 minutes of sitting and waiting the teacher finally gets in.

"Hello class." Ms Keane greeted her students, as she sits at her desk.

"Morning Ms Keane." The class said.

"Today this class will be welcoming new students." Ms Keane said.

"I wonder who they are." Blossom said.

"I wonder too." Bubbles said.

"Please welcome the 6 new students." Ms Keane said.

"6!?" Buttercup yelled out. Ms Keane was not happy now.

"Yes Buttercup...now please keep your voice down...you are disrupting other classes. I'm so sorry boys...now please introduce yourselves." Ms Keane said. 6 boys walk in and Himeko and Yai gasp. Brick, Boomer, Butch, Chaud, Lan and Geo are the new students. The PPGZ &amp; MPGZ couldn't believe it.

"Hi, I'm Takao." Brick said his fake name.

"I'm Elji." The blonde boy said his fake name.

"Yo! I'm Taresh!" Butch yelled out.

"Enzan." Chaud said keeping it cool.

"I'm Netto." Lan said.

"And I am Subaru." Geo said. Ms Keane tells the new boys to take seats right next, behind or in front of their counterparts. Ms Keane does not know this.

"Ok class...here is your assignment for today." Ms Keen said and gives Blossom the papers to pass to everyone. Blossom gives the papers to everyone while Takao winks at her when she gave him his work. Blossom blushes and rolls her eyes. After she gave everyone's math work sheet, she sat down to a Takao staring at her with a smile.

"Hello." Takao said to Blossom. She looks at him and says hi.

"So...uh how are you?" Takao asks his counterpart.

"I'm...ok...thanks for asking." Blossom knew this was Brick...and she didn't like him at all...well maybe a little bit.

"Hello." Takumi said to the blonde girl Bubbles.

"Hi." Bubbles knew this was Boomer and she was trying to play it cool. The boys were instructed to play it cool at school. Brick told Cresta what happened the other day. So now they must force themselves to play it cool infront of their mates. Professor and Ken suggested to play it cool with IF the boys showed up at school. Indeed they showed up. Now the girls were forced to act cool infront of the boys...so no harm can come to either of the groups.

"How are you today?" Netto asks Maylu.

"I'm...ok." Maylu said quietly and does her math work.

"Hello." Takeshi waves at Buttercup.

"What do you want?" Buttercup glared at Taresh.

"Just saying hi to a nice looking lady." Taresh licked his lips. Buttercup gasps and turns the other way, with her arms crossed and closes her eyes.

"Don't you even dare." Buttercup growled at Taresh.

"I'm sorry...it's just that you are pretty." Buttercup's eyes shoot open and she blushes and turns to face Taresh who she knew was Butch. She growls loudly at him and Ms Keane gets in.

"Hey...no fighting...or you will get detention." The teacher said.

"He's bothering me!" Buttercup yelled out.

"Hey, she was about to hit me, I didn't even do anything." Taresh said to Ms Keane.

"You liar!" Buttercup yelled out at the raven boy.

"Don't mess with my brother!" Subaru said.

"YOU SHUT UP!" Buttercup yells and points at Subaru.

"Yea you shut it Subaru." Sonia said to Subaru.

"THAT'S ENOUGH!" Ms Keane yelled out scaring Bubbles, Maylu and Yai and Himeko. Blossom signs in disgust and Iris closes her book in annoyance. "If you keep any of this crap up? You get detention for a whole month! Now I gave you you're assignment...now do it." Ms Keane yelled back and her phone rings and she answers it. "Hello?" She said. "Oh Mr Ben...yea...I'll give you the papers now...ok...I'll see you...bye." Ms Keane hangs up and grabs some papers. "Now class...while i'm gone, Iris will be in charge. Now if anything happens Iris, you tell me. I'll be right back."

"Yes Ms Keane." Iris said calmly. Ms Keane walks out the door and closes it.

"OK I'M SO GONNA HIT YOU RIGHT NOW!" Buttercup yelled and stands up and Sonia stands up too and Taresh just smirks.

"Oh really?" Taresh smirks.

"GUYS STOP!" Iris yelled out. "I will tell Ms Keane...and you don't want that."

"Better listen to her." Taresh said and Buttercup sits down and does her work as well as everyone else.

"Psss...Blossom...can you help me?" Himeko asked.

"No way Himeko...you will just copy my answers like all the time." Blossom told Himeko.

"That's not true!" Yai yelled out.

"SHHHHHHHHH WE ARE TRYING TO WORK!" Bubbles and Maylu said in unison to Yai.

Yai had an annoyed look on her face. "You're just jealous of my high fortune."

"As if." Maylu scoffed.

* * *

***Time Skip: School ends* At The Lab Of Professor Utonium.**

"So girls...how was school?" Ken asked.

"Not good." Buttercup said and punches a wall.

"Yea...it was bad." Sonia said.

"Well what happened?"

"THE ROWDIES AND THE RUFFS THAT'S WHAT HAPPENED!" Sonia yells.

"What did they do?" Ken asks.

"They annoyed us." Iris says.

"Well I hope you can deal with them." Ken said.

"We should be able too." Maylu said.

"I hope so." Bubbles said. Buttercup plops herself on the couch and turns on the TV. Blossom and Iris sit at a table and eat cookies and read comic books. Maylu and Bubbles talk about shopping the other day that they did. Sonia gets a soda from the fridge. Professor was working on a invention.

"So anything from Mojo at all?" Sonia asks.

"Nope." Blossom answered.

"That's good." Iris said.

"I'm surprise that there is no evil activity going on during the day. Mostly it's during the night." Buttercup said.

"Yea, i'm surprised too." Bubbles said.

"Well should we check on things?" Maylu asks.

"I don't think so." Iris said.

"Ok...if anything seems fishy...we shall check." Maylu said.

"Right." Iris said.

The RRBZ and MRBZ were watching from the lab window outside. They fly away back home, waiting for tonight to strike for tonight at the city.


End file.
